The Elementals
The Elementals The Elementals are an elite group tasked with taking on threats of planetary, galactic and even universal threats. They were formed by the strongest, and subsequent leader, Plasma. Years ago, Plasma had formed the first team of Elementals. They stopped countless threats but, unfortunately, they were decimated by an alien wielding completely unexpected power. They were utterly overwhelmed, rendering Plasma the only survivor. Since then, she spent a year searching for the newest members to surpass the last series of Elementals. They are all named after their element; they have called themselves by their element that they have forgotten their own name. Currently there are 12 members, they are: * Plasma * Ice * Aether * Dark * Light * Lightning * Air * Ground * Water * Fire (nicknamed Flamesy) * Ground * Plant Plasma The leader of the Elementals, Plasma wields immense power. She can create beams of pure plasma which mimic swords; she can vary the length and occasionally width of the plasma. She can also create a clone of herself, composed entirely of plasma, although enemies can tell the difference between them due to, when they create plasma from their hands, the clone's arms turn into plasma blades. Although she has her ability, she also has great physical prowess, surpassing the others by miles. She can lift incredible amounts of weight that would kill a human or regular alien in an instant. An example of this is when she first met Ground, he was fighting a terrorist who detonated a skyscraper which would collapse on top off dozens of bystanders. She managed to catch the skyscraper mid fall and throw it half a mile into a near by park. She can also move at speeds that rival a bullet's. Plasma constantly wears a silver band around her head to symbolize her leadership over the Elementals. She has a scar on her right cheek and a damaged eye given to her by the alien that wiped out her original team. Plasma also has a very long ponytail of brown hair; she is always seen wearing silver armor. Plasma is a very determined person and will never back down from a fight. A natural born leader, she usually makes the right decisions and will always keep her team mates in mind. Ice Ice is the second strongest out of the elementals. Despite, this, he is the most skilled using his ability; Ice mostly relies on his ability rather than his physical prowess. Plasma, on the other hand, focuses on using her ability to power her physical skills. Ice's ability is manipulation over ice, obviously. Ice can crate ice on any surface including himself; he can also manipulate any ice near him. Ice is an Iceian, a lanky, teal race that have cuboid shape heads, large black eyes and small mouths that are inhabit the snow planet Rascoth. It is natural for an Iceian to be able to manipulate ice. None, except ice, have shown the ability to control or even create ice; making him perhaps the most powerful of his kind. Ice wears a brown bomber hat and gloves o differentiate himself from the rest f his town. He was recruited by Plasma as the first new member by losing a fight to her, they bet that if he lost he would join.